Show Me
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic, por favor si les gusta dejen un revew diciendo lo que piensan, ¡Contiene Slash!
1. Una noche emocionante

1 Capitulo: Una noche emocionante

– ¡Ohh James, más rapido, ah, ah! – Gemía Carlos.

– Claro, haré lo que tú quieras – Dijo James obedeciendo a la orden de Carlos.

Eran las 11:30 pm en L.A., La señora Knight y Katie habían ganado un concurso para ir a Disney World por 5 días y habían salido ese mismo día a las 9:00 am, Kendall y Logan habían ido a Manhattan Beach: La playa de los famosos donde estaban en una fiesta, James y Carlos habían sido invitados pero prefirieron quedarse en casa, habían sido pareja desde hace 4 meses, cuando se revelaron el uno al otro que se gustaban mutuamente, estaban teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, estaban en la habitación que James compartía con Kendall haciendo el amor.

– Carlitos, no aguanto más, aaaaahhhh – gritó James mientras dejaba todo su semen dentro de Carlos.

– Yo tampoco puedo más, aaaahhhh – dijo Carlos, regando todo su semen sobre su estomago y sobre los perfectos abdominales de James.

– Eso estuvo bien Carlitos – le susurró James a Carlos en el oído, procediendo a besarlo en la boca.

– Lo sé, me gusto mucho – le susurro Carlos a James respondiendo el beso.

Sin salirse del interior de Carlos, James lo levanto y se volteo encima de la cama, quedando boca arriba y Carlos boca abajo y se salió de su interior, al James sacar su miembro del interior de Carlos, salió todo el semen del mismo regándose por las piernas de Carlos, acto seguido, se levantó y fue al baño a limpiarse, Carlos se levanto y fue con James al baño, entro a la ducha y se baño mientras James solo se limpio con una toalla el sudor, cuando estaba limpio, salió del baño, se vistió y se acostó en su cama a esperar a Carlos, después de un rato de esperar se preocupo, pues Carlos ya llevaba casi una hora en el baño y no había salido.

– ¡James! – gritó Carlos desde el baño, advirtiendo a James que algo estaba pasando.

– ¿Carlitos? – se preguntó James y corrió al baño, abrió la puerta del baño y corrió la puerta corrediza de la ducha y vio a Carlos sangrando por su nariz – ¿qué te pasó Carlitos? – preguntó James asombrado.

– Pues no ves que me está sangrando la nariz – dijo Carlos levantando su cabeza para que la sangre parara de bajar, James tomó papel higiénico y lo puso en la nariz de Carlos para limpiar la sangre, cuando Carlos dejo de sangrar se levanto de la tina y se puso una toalla en su cintura y salió de la ducha, James botó el papel higiénico y salió después de Carlos, acto seguido, se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

Cuando Carlos termino de vestirse, se acostó al lado de James, poniendo su cabeza en los pectorales bien marcados de James.

– James...James... ¿James? – Carlos empezó a llamar a James pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, subió su cabeza y miró a la cara del chico guapo, pero James había caído en un sueño profundo, Carlos solo cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó al lado de James, quien puso su brazo alrededor de Carlos el cual lo único que hizo fue sonreír.


	2. Carlos, ¿Enfermo?

Bueno, siento que el capitulo anterior fuera tan corto, pero no me di cuenta hasta que lo subí, en word aparece más largo XD, espero que les guste

* * *

2 Capitulo: Carlos, ¿Enfermo?

Kendall y Logan ya estaban en el apartamento, nadie sabía de la relación de Carlos y James excepto Kendall y Logan, estos dos volvieron de la fiesta casi a las 3 am, llegaron muy cansados y solo querían dormir, Kendall entró a su habitación y Logan a la suya, Kendall vio algo que no esperaba, James y Carlos dormidos en la cama de James, para no molestarlos fue a la habitación de Logan.

– ¿Logan?, hey, Logan despierta – llamó Kendall a Logan.

– ¿Kendall? ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Carlos y James están allí juntos cierto? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, se nota que tuvieron una noche solos, porque ni se molestaron en vestirse después – afirmó Kendall.

– Mira, allí está la cama de Carlos, puedes dormir ahí – dijo Logan volviendo a dormirse.

– Gracias – concluyó Kendall, se cambió y se acostó a dormir.

Al otro día en la habitación de James y Kendall, Carlos se despertó primero y decidió bañarse para prepararle el desayuno a James ya que la señora Knight no estaba, cuando termino de vestirse verificó que James siguiera dormido, y salió de la habitación, fue a la cocina y empezó a prepararle a James el desayuno, cuando estuvo listo, se lo llevó a James a la habitación.

– James... James despierta – llamó Carlos a James.

– ¿Ah, que sucede?, ¿Carlos? – James despertó lentamente y vio que Carlos le había hecho el desayuno.

– ¿Me ayudas por favor? – preguntó tiernamente Carlos a James.

James no dijo nada y le ayudó a Carlos con la mesita y empezó a comer.

– ¿Como estuvo? – preguntó Carlos cuando James terminó.

– Estaba delicioso Carlos, ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar? – preguntó James.

– Me alegro, casi nunca cocino, así que pensé que estaba mal – afirmó Carlos.

– Carlitos acércate un momento – dijo James.

Carlos se acerco a James y en un instante James pegó sus labios contra los del chico.

– Te amo, gracias – terminó James sonriendo y levantándose de la cama con rumbo hacia el baño.

– Yo también te amo – afirmó Carlos con una sonrisa.

Carlos salió de la habitación y sintió que algo bajaba por si labio, se tocó con una mano y vio que era sangre que provenía de su nariz, Carlos estaba sangrando de nuevo por la nariz, así que fue al baño y puso papel higiénico en su nariz hasta que ya no salió más sangre. Ese día Carlos sangró otras tres veces, preocupando a sus amigos, la tercera vez fue diferente, además de la nariz, también le sangró una oreja así que sus amigos lo llevaron a urgencias del hospital más cercano, allí le hicieron un examen de sangre, James, Kendall y Logan estaban en la sala de espera, Kendall hablaba con Jo por celular y Logan con Camille. El doctor llegó a la sala de espera y llamó a los chicos, quienes fueron a la sala donde estaba Carlos.

– ¿Qué me pasa doctor? – preguntó Carlos.

– Tus arterias nasales y auditivas están un poco dañadas – explicó el doctor.

– ¿Seguiré sangrando? – preguntó Carlos.

– No si tomas el medicamento que te recetaré, seguirás con sangrado nasal por unos días pero tu oreja no volverá a sangrar – volvió a explicar el doctor.

– Gracias doctor – dijo James.

– Si, gracias doctor – agradeció Carlos al doctor y se levanto de la mesa.

– Carlos, te veré en 2 semanas para volver a revisar tus arterias, que les vaya bien chicos – terminó el doctor.

– Adiós doctor – se despidieron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la recepción a hablar con la enfermera que está allí sentada, le pasaron la formula y la enfermera le dio el medicamento, Carlos miró la caja y vio que contenía solo cinco pastas, leyó la formula y vio que tenía que tomarse una pasta por día, así que no tomaría mucha medicación. Al llegar al apartamento, los chicos estaban hambrientos, así que decidieron comer algo, Kendall y James fueron a la cocina mientras Carlos y Logan fueron a ver televisión.

– Oye Carlitos, ¿Cómo vas con James? – preguntó Logan para iniciar una conversación.

– Vamos bien – habló Carlos – amigo, ¿Tú crees qué Kendall y yo podemos cambiar de habitación? – preguntó Carlos.

– Creo que sí, debes preguntarle ahora en la mesa para ver que dice – explicó Logan.

– Gracias Logan – agradeció Carlos.

En ese momento, Kendall y James llamaron a los otros dos chicos a comer, estos últimos se levantaron del sillón y fueron a la mesa a comer.

– Kendall, Carlos me preguntó si puedes cambiar con el de habitación – repitió Logan lo que Carlos le había preguntado anteriormente.

– Claro, ahora cambiamos – respondió Kendall empezando a comer.

– Gracias – agradeció Carlos mirando de reojo a James y sonriendo.

James no se dio cuenta de que Carlos lo miro por un rato. Cuando terminaron de comer, Carlos y Kendall se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiar sus cosas, al momento de haber terminado volvieron a la mesa, James y Logan estaban hablando de una nueva canción que estaban componiendo.

– James – llamó Carlos.

– ¿Qué pasó Carlitos? – preguntó James.

– Ven ayúdame con una cosa por favor – dijo Carlos tomando a James de un brazo.

– Está bien – respondió James dejándose llevar por Carlos.

Carlos llevó a James al cuarto que compartía con Logan para que le ayudara a llevar su ropa, James la llevó al cuarto que ahora era de él y de Carlos y guardo la ropa en el armario, Carlos tendió su cama, cuando terminó, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

– ¡James! – gritó Carlos.

James salió corriendo para el baño y vio a Carlos sangrando por la nariz nuevamente, tomó el papel higiénico y lo puso en la nariz de Carlos e inclino la cabeza del mismo hacia atrás tratando de detener el sangrado.

– ¿Ya se detuvo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si – respondió James retirando el papel higiénico de la nariz de Carlos, tomó otro pedazo de papel y le limpio la boca, pues tenía sangre en sus labios.

– Gracias James – agradeció Carlos organizando su cabeza y dándole un beso

James.

– De nada Carlitos – terminó James y besó a Carlos.

James tomó a Carlos por la cintura y lo levantó llevándolo a su cama.

– James, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Carlos.

– Quiero que hagamos el amor – respondió James seguro de lo que decía.

– Está bien – afirmó Carlos.

Carlos tomó a James y lo empujó en la cama y lo desvistió completamente, dejando su latente miembro a la vista, el cual debía medir unos 24 centímetros y era bastante grueso, James estaba boca arriba en la cama, así que Carlos estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su novio, y se empezó a desvestir enfrente del mismo, lo cual excitaba más a James, cuando Carlos estaba completamente desnudo, se levantó de las piernas de James y bajó su cabeza hasta la erección de su novio.

– Esto te va a gustar – dijo Carlos sonriendo de medio lado.

Carlos tomó el miembro de James y empezó a masturbarlo, después empezó a lamer la punta y lo fue engullendo poco a poco, hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de su boca; James tenia la necesidad de empujar su cadera hacia arriba, pero se contuvo pues sabía que si lo hacía lastimaría a Carlos, cerca de venirse, James puso una mano en la cabeza de Carlos y tiró de su cabello indicándole que se detuviera, Carlos entendió y sacó el pene de James de su boca y se acomodó en los abdominales del mismo, rozando sus nalgas con la erección de James, este ultimo levantó sus piernas, Carlos tomó el miembro de su novio y lo puso en su entrada y empezó a bajar lentamente por él, hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro de sí. James empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas, mientras lo hacía, tomó el miembro de Carlos, el cual medía 22 centímetros y era grueso, pero no tanto como el suyo, y lo empezó a masturbar con el ritmo de sus embestidas.

– J-James, más r-rápido por f-favor – pidió entre gemidos a James.

James no dijo nada y empezó a embestir más rápido a Carlos, en un momento James golpeó un punto dentro de Carlos que provocó un grito por parte de este último, había encontrado la próstata de Carlos.

– ¡James!, ¡v-vuelve a golpear a-ahí! – pidió Carlos mientras gemía.

James empezó a embestir a Carlos y cada vez que entraba golpeaba ese punto, para complacer la petición de su novio.

– C-Carlitos e-estoy cerca – dijo James mientras embestía a Carlos.

– Y-Yo t-también – balbuceó Carlos.

James se vino dentro de Carlos y este último se vino en los perfectos abdominales de su novio.

– Carlitos, te amo – dijo James recobrando su respiración.

– Yo también te amo – continuó Carlos sonriéndole a James.

Carlos se acerco a James, tomo la cara entre sus manos y lo besó, James puso sus manos en la cintura de Carlos respondiendo el beso, se separaron y James salió del interior de su novio, este último se levanto y se acostó al lado de James levantando sus piernas para que saliera el semen de James de su interior.

– ¡Carlitos no hagas eso, tendré que limpiarlo yo! – exclamó James.

– ¡No es mi semen! – exclamó Carlos.

– ¡Lo sé pero podrías haber hecho otra cosa! – exclamó James.

– Tienes razón, lo siento – dijo Carlos acercándose a James para besarlo.

– Pues ya que – terminó James y se acercó a Carlos para besarlo también.

James se paró de la cama y fue al lado de Carlos, lo levantó, lo llevó al baño y lo puso en la tina.

– Báñate – dijo James secamente.

– Está bien – respondió Carlos, se levantó, cerró la puerta de la ducha, y empezó a bañarse.

James tomó una toalla para limpiarse sus abdominales, pues todavía tenía semen de Carlos.

– _¿A qué sabrá esto?_ – pensó James, colocó un dedo en una gota, la tomó y llevó su dedo a su boca, lo metió y saboreó la gota de semen de Carlos – _sabe dulce_ – pensó y se termino de limpiar el semen y secar el sudor.

– James, ¿Me pasas una toalla por favor? – preguntó Carlos a su novio, quien le pasó la toalla.

Carlos salió del baño y fue a su cama siendo seguido por James.

– Carlitos, ¿Puedo hacer una cosa? – preguntó James.

– ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Carlos en forma de pregunta.

– Ya verás – terminó James.

James le quitó la toalla a Carlos, y vio que el miembro de su novio aun seguía algo excitado, lo tomó y empezó a masturbarlo, luego empezó a darle besos en la punta y luego lamidas, después lo engulló por completo, chupándolo de arriba a abajo, Carlos puso una mano en la cabeza de su novio, empujándolo cuando estaba arriba hacia abajo, también gemía pero no le decía nada a James para tratar de detenerlo, al cabo de unos minutos Carlos estaba cerca de venirse.

– J-James estoy c-cerca – gimió Carlos.

James no dijo nada y siguió chupando el pene de su novio, hasta que este último se vino dentro de su boca y en su cara, James no escupió el semen de Carlos sino que lo tragó, se limpió lo que tenía alrededor de su boca con su lengua mientras miraba a Carlos con lujuria, lo otro que había en su cara lo limpió con la toalla de Carlos.

– Eso supo delicioso – dijo James.

– ¡James! – fue lo único que dijo Carlos.

James se levantó, fue a su cama y quitó la sabana manchada de semen, la cambió, se acostó y le señalo a Carlos que se hiciera a su lado, este último se levantó y se acostó al lado de James, quien cogió las cobijas y cobijo a su novio y a sí mismo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Siguiente cap: ¿Infidelidad?

Visiten mi otro fic: s/8621001/1/No-Idea


	3. ¿Infidelidad?

Tercer cap, siento no haberlo subido antes, recuerden su revew.

* * *

3 Capitulo: ¿Infidelidad?

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Kendall y Logan escuchaban unos extraños ruidos, que parecían gritos de Carlos y James, así que pensaron que estaban peleando, se levantaron de sus camas y fueron a la pared, pusieron una oreja cada uno en ella y escucharon lo que sucedía.

– ¡Carlos! – gritó James.

– ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! – exclamó Carlos.

– ¡Pero tú lo hiciste! – gritó James.

– ¡Y yo Anoche te dije que no lo limpiaría! – clamó Carlos – ¡Tú fuiste el que dejo eso allí! – continuó Carlos.

– ¡Fue para complacerte! – exclamó James.

– ¡No, yo lo hice para complacerte a ti, tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciéramos el amor! – gritó Carlos y se encerró en el baño.

– Carlos, ¡Carlos sal de ahí!– decía James tocando la puerta.

Kendall y Logan se despegaron de la pared y comenzaron a hablar.

– Parece que Carlos está realmente enojado – comenzó Logan.

– Si, deberíamos dejar que resuelvan eso solos – dijo Kendall.

– Pero ellos son nuestros amigos, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?– preguntó Logan.

– Si, pero esto es un problema de pareja y no podemos entrometernos en el – respondió Kendall.

– Esta bien – terminó Logan.

Kendall y Logan volvieron a sus camas y se durmieron de nuevo, en la habitación de Carlos y James, los dos seguían peleando.

– ¡No voy a salir! – gritó Carlos.

– Carlitos lo siento, por favor sal del baño– se disculpó James.

– ¡Ya te dije que no! – exclamó Carlos.

– Carlos – decía James desesperado, pues quería hablar con Carlos.

– ¡No insistas más que no voy a salir! – gritó Carlos.

James salió de la habitación y fue a la de Kendall y Logan y tocó.

– Hey Kendall, despierta Kendall – susurró James.

– ¿James?, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall y se levantó de su cama.

– ¿Puedo hablarte un momento? – preguntó James.

– Claro – respondió Kendall y salió.

James llevó a Kendall al sillón de la sala y se sentó.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall.

– Carlos y yo peleamos – respondió James.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kendall haciéndose el desentendido.

– Es que, anoche Carlos y yo hicimos el amor, y pues tú sabes que yo soy el que lo penetro a él...– habló James.

– James, no necesito saber eso – continuó Kendall.

– Lo sé, pero es que por eso peleamos – respondió James.

– ¿Pelearon porque tu lo penetraste a él? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, no fue por eso, me vine dentro de él, pero después él se hizo a mi lado, abrió sus piernas y dejó que el semen se regara sobre mi sabana – respondió James.

– No entiendo, ¿Pelearon porque Carlos regó tu semen en la sabana? – preguntó Kendall desconcertado.

– Si, porque yo le dije anoche que me tocaría limpiarlo a mi entonces le dije que lo limpiara pero el me dijo que no así que cambié la sabana, y esta mañana le recordé que tenía que limpiarla y comenzamos a discutir – explicó James.

– James, no se sí Carlos tiene razones o no para estar molesto, lo que sé es que no debiste haberle dicho que lo limpiara, pues era tu semen y tú fuiste el que lo dejo donde lo dejaste así que mejor lava tú la sabana, yo sacaré a Carlos del baño y le diré que hable contigo, veras que Carlos me hará caso e irá a hablar contigo – respondió Kendall.

– Gracias amigo – agradeció James, se levantó y fue por la sabana a su habitación seguido por Kendall, salió de la habitación y llevó la sabana al lavadero para lavarla, Kendall, por su parte, empezó a hablar con Carlos.

– ¿Carlitos?, Carlitos abre la puerta – dijo Kendall mientras tocaba la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Carlos, así que decidió poner una oreja en la puerta y escuchar si sucedía algo dentro del baño y efectivamente si, Carlos lloraba dentro del baño sin decir palabra alguna sobre el porqué lloraba.

– Carlitos soy yo Kendall, ábreme la puerta y así podemos hablar – trató de nuevo Kendall.

Carlos abrió la puerta, salió del baño y se acostó en su cama, Kendall se sentó al lado de él.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Kendall.

– Estoy muy enojado – respondió Carlos.

– Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué lloras? – explicó Kendall calmadamente.

– No lo sé, esta mañana pelee con James y... – Carlos no pudo continuar, pues el enojo y la tristeza invadieron su cuerpo y se largó en llanto al lado de Kendall.

– Carlitos mírame – llamó Kendall a Carlos, quien subió y miró a Kendall, el cual puso sus manos en la cara de Carlos y secaba sus lagrimas con los pulgares – no llores por favor, James no tenía la intención de hacer esto – explicó Kendall.

– Lo sé, pero me enoja es que... – Carlos estaba hablando, pero sintió que tenía que acercarse a Kendall.

Carlos y Kendall empezaron a acercarse, de un momento a otro habían pegado sus labios en un beso, se despertaron y Kendall comenzó a hablar.

– Carlitos yo no quería... – hablaba Kendall pero fue interrumpido por otro beso de Carlos.

Los chicos siguieron besándose, Carlos estaba en bóxers y Kendall solo tenía el pantalón de su pijama y sus bóxers, Carlos tumbó a Kendall en la cama y termino de quitarle la ropa, Kendall termino mostrando su erección de 25 centímetros, los ojos de Carlos se llenaron de lujuria, se bajó sus bóxers y bajó hacia el miembro de Kendall.

– Lo tienes más largo que James – afirmó Carlos y puso el pene de Kendall en su boca, Kendall gimió ante la calidez de la boca de su mejor amigo, lo chupo entero y se hizo encima de Kendall, puso el miembro del mismo en su entrada y empezó a bajar hasta tenerlo totalmente dentro de sí, Kendall tomo el miembro de su mejor amigo y empezó a masturbarlo, cada vez embestía más rápido a Carlos y lo masturbaba con el ritmo de sus embestidas.

– Carlitos esto… esto está mal – empezó Kendall bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

– Solo sigue – respondió Carlos empezando a ayudar a Kendall con sus embestidas.

Kendall volvió a acelerar sus embestidas, Carlos gemía con las embestidas de Kendall y este lo masturbaba hasta que Carlos se vino en la mano y en el abdomen de Kendall, quien por su parte se vino dentro de Carlos, Kendall sacó su miembro del interior del mismo y se hizo a un lado, Carlos dejó salir el semen de Kendall encima de su sabana.

– Carlos, ¿Ahora qué haremos? – preguntó Kendall.

– No lo sé, estamos metidos en un serio problema – respondió Carlos.

– Me tengo que vestir, vístete tu también – continuó Kendall levantándose de la cama de Carlos.

Kendall se vistió de nuevo, se limpió el sudor y salió de la habitación, Carlos se vistió, se limpió y volvió a dormir.

Afuera Kendall se dirigió lenta y silenciosamente hacia su habitación tratando de evitar a James, cosa que logró, Logan estaba levantado y vio que Kendall estaba un poco cansado y sudado.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Logan.

– Si y algo muy grave – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Kendall que hiciste? – preguntó Logan.

– Acércate – respondió Kendall y Logan se acercó – Carlos y yo... Tuvimos sexo – respondió nuevamente Kendall.

– ¡¿Qué!? – preguntó Logan aterrado.

– Logan por favor James no puede saber esto, Carlos y yo nos dejamos llevar y... – habló Kendall.

– Tranquilo, no le diré nada a James – interrumpió Logan.

– Gracias Logan – agradeció Kendall.

Logan fue al baño y Kendall fue a su cama a pensar en lo que había pasado con Carlos, quien fue a bañarse. James estaba junto a la lavadora esperando por la sabana.

– _¿Carlitos y Kendall habrán hablado?_ – se preguntó James –_ espero que sí, no puedo estar sin Carlos mucho tiempo_– se dijo James.

James fue a su habitación y vio que la sabana de Carlos estaba manchada de algo, Carlos estaba bañándose, cuando salió vio a James sentado en su cama mirando a Carlos.

– ¿Qué sucede James? – preguntó Carlos.

– Nada, estaba esperándote, por cierto ¿Qué le sucedió a tu sabana? – preguntó James.

Carlos no sabía que decir – me masturbé – respondió Carlos mintiendo.

– Carlos, por favor dime la verdad – pidió James.

– ¿No me crees? – preguntó Carlos.

– No – respondió James secamente.

– Bueno, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe? – preguntó Carlos.

– Quítate la toalla – respondió James.

Carlos se quitó la toalla – ya, ¿Para qué es esto? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si te masturbaste, tu entrada no debería estar dilatada, voltéate y agáchate por favor – pidió James.

Carlos hizo lo que James le pidió hacer, él sabía que su entrada estaba dilatada y no sabía qué hacer, James vio esto y se quedo atónito, él pensaba que el único que había hecho el amor con Carlos era él, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

– Me fuiste… ¿infiel? – preguntó James con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– James yo… – hablaba Carlos.

– ¿Con quién? – interrumpió James.

– James, te contaré la verdad – respondió Carlos y empezó a relatar lo sucedido con Kendall esa mañana. James no decía nada, solo secaba sus lágrimas – ¿Entonces? – preguntó Carlos.

– No lo sé Carlos, debo pensar esto – respondió James, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

En la habitación de Kendall y Logan, Kendall pensaba en cómo decirle a James lo que sucedió con Carlos, al final decidió salir y decirle todo, salió de su habitación y fue a hablar con James.

– ¡James! – gritó Kendall cuando vio a James saliendo del apartamento.

– Aléjate de mí – respondió James.

Kendall miró a James con cara de pregunta, y fue a la habitación que James compartía con Carlos, entró y vio a Carlos llorando en su cama.

– ¿Carlos?, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kendall.

– Le dije a James… la verdad – respondió Carlos sollozando.

Kendall no dijo nada y salió de la habitación de James y Carlos, salió del apartamento y vio a James sentado en el pasillo con lágrimas en su cara.

– James – llamó Kendall a James.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó James.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡No!, ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte! – exclamó James.

– James por favor, tenemos que hablar – pidió Kendall.

– Kendall, no quiero hablar contigo, ¡¿Qué no entiendes!? – preguntó James con enojo.

– Está bien James, espero que reacciones y vengas a hablar conmigo después – respondió Kendall con algo de enojo.

James no dijo nada, Kendall entró al apartamento rápidamente y vio a Logan desayunando.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Logan

– Nada – respondió Kendall aun algo enojado y entró a la habitación que compartía con Logan rápidamente, se desvistió, entró al baño y se bañó.

– _Todo esto es culpa mía, me dejé llevar de Carlos… Carlos, él también tiene la culpa_– se dijo Kendall y golpeó la pared repetidas veces.

Logan sintió que algo pasaba en su habitación, se levantó y entro allí, escuchó que algo pasaba en el baño.

– ¿Kendall estas bien? – preguntó Logan.

– Si Logan – respondió Kendall.

Logan no se preocupó mas, salió de su habitación para seguir desayunando y vio a James sentado en el sillón.

– Hola Logan, ¿Has visto a Kendall? – preguntó James.

– Si, se está bañando – respondió Logan.

– Ok, gracias – terminó James y encendió el televisor.

Logan volvió a sentarse para continuar desayunando, Kendall salió del baño y se vistió, Carlos seguía llorando en su habitación.

– _¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué?_– se decía Carlos entre sollozos.

James vio a Kendall salir de su habitación y se levantó de inmediato para hablar con él.

– Kendall espera – llamó James a Kendall, quien al escuchar de inmediato paró – ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – preguntó James.

– Si – respondió Kendall secamente.

Los dos salieron del apartamento y se sentaron en el pasillo.

– James, lo siento mucho, Carlos y yo nos dejamos llevar e hicimos lo que hicimos, le dije que no lo hiciéramos pero él me dijo que siguiera y fue mi culpa no seguir insistiendo, perdí mi mente en ese momento y seguí – explicó Kendall.

– No Kendall, yo lo siento, no debí haber sido tan duro contigo y debí haberte escuchado, tu eres como mi hermano y sé que no me harías algo así, puede que te dejaras llevar y sé que eso es bueno, siempre que lo hago con Carlos pierdo mi mente, pero como te dije, se que nunca me harías esto – continuó James.

– James, me alegro de que ya no estés enojado, y yo también te considero mi hermano – terminó Kendall y abrazó a James.

Los dos chicos entraron, James fue a su habitación a hablar con Carlos y Kendall fue a su habitación.

– ¿Carlos? – preguntó James abriendo la puerta lentamente.

– ¿James? – preguntó Carlos entre llanto.

– ¿Carlitos podemos hablar? – preguntó James.

– Si – respondió Carlos levantándose de su cama, caminando hacia James con alegría.

James caminó hacia Carlos, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó – Carlitos, lo siento mucho – comenzó James, con lagrimas ya corriendo por su cara, mientras secaba las de Carlos con su mano – no quería hacerte llorar, fui un estúpido – se disculpó James.

– James, yo también lo siento mucho, todo fue mi culpa, Kendall me dijo que no lo hiciéramos, pero yo le dije que siguiera – explicó Carlos.

– Carlitos, no tienes que explicar nada, ya hablé con Kendall y él me lo explicó todo, el perdió la mente, yo también la pierdo cada vez que hacemos el amor… ¿Podrías perdonarme? – preguntó James.

– ¡Si James! – respondió Carlos y besó a James, este lo levantó, lo llevó a la cama, lo puso allí y se acostó a su lado.

– Carlitos… te amo – concluyó James.

– Yo también te amo – terminó Carlos.

Carlos se posó encima de James y comenzó a besarlo, James respondía esos besos y acariciaba a Carlos en su espalda, Kendall y Logan jugaban videojuegos cuando Logan recibió un mensaje de Gustavo.

– _"¡Perro! ¡Trae a los otros perros que vamos a ensayar!_–

– Kendall debemos irnos a ensayar – empezó Logan– llamaré a Carlos y a James, tu ve bajando – continuó Logan.

– Está bien – respondió Kendall

James y Carlos estaban a punto de hacer el amor, James estaba medio desnudo y Carlos ya estaba totalmente desnudo, James estaba chupando el miembro de Carlos cuando Logan entró a la habitación.

– James, Carlos, debemos irnos, tenemos… – comenzó Logan, pero en el instante que entró vio a Carlos desnudo y chupando el miembro de su novio, al momento que escucho al chico inteligente del grupo, sacó el pene de su novio de su boca y se hizo a un lado del mismo – ¿Quieren… que los… deje solos? – preguntó Logan, sintiendo que algo pasaba dentro de su pantalón.

– L-Logan – balbuceó James – Ya saldremos, ¿P-Podrías salir por favor? – preguntó James avergonzado.

Logan no respondió nada y salió de la habitación de Carlos y James, quienes de inmediato se levantaron y se vistieron, afuera estaba Kendall buscando algo en el sillón.

– ¿N-No habías bajado? – preguntó Logan aun tratando de borrar la imagen de Carlos y James de su mente.

– Si, pero olvide algo, así que tuve que subir y… – Kendall estaba hablando sin mirar a Logan, al último momento subió a mirar a Logan y sin querer vio la erección de su amigo – ¿Sucedió algo con Carlos y James? – preguntó Kendall levantando una ceja.

– S-Si, entré a su habitación y Carlos estaba… – Logan no pudo continuar pues seguía pensando en la imagen de Carlos chupando el miembro de James.

– ¿Estaba? – preguntó Kendall alargando la ultima A y moviendo su mano en círculos.

– Estaba… chupando el pene de James, desnudo, apuntando hacia mí con su ¿Entrada? – explicó Logan.

– Oh, ya veo… así que… eso… ¿te excitó un poco? – preguntó Kendall.

– C-Creo que si – respondió Logan.

Kendall solo giró su cabeza y cogió lo que estaba buscando, Logan pensaba en Carlos y James y cada vez se excitaba mas.

– _Creo que debería ir al baño_– pensó Logan, pues su erección ya lo lastimaba.

Kendall bajó cuando James y Carlos salieron de la habitación que compartían y Logan se retiró al baño.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a Logan? – preguntó James al ver que fue a su habitación.

– No lo sé – respondió Kendall falsamente, pues él sabía lo que le sucedía a Logan.

Logan entró al baño, bajó sus pantalones y bóxers, y comenzó a masturbarse, no entendía porque se había excitado al ver a Carlos y a James a punto de hacer el amor, Logan gimió en el momento que se vino, lo hizo en su mano, se limpió, se subió los pantalones y los bóxers, salió del baño y bajó al lobby, allí se encontraban Carlos, James y Kendall, esperándolo. Los cuatro chicos salieron del Palm Woods y tomaron un taxi hacia Rocqe Records, James se fue en el asiento del copiloto y Carlos, Kendall y Logan atrás, Carlos y James practicaban su canto y Kendall y Logan hablaban en un momento Carlos interrumpió.

– Oye Logan, ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a tu habitación? – preguntó Carlos.

Logan no sabía que responder, miró a Kendall y este se volteó para mirar por la ventana.

– Es que… tenía que ir al baño – respondió Logan un poco inseguro.

– Ok – terminó Carlos alargando la O.

(Advertencia: Al llegar al final, piense en la canción de inicio de Big Time Rush (Oh oh oh ooooh) para que tenga un mayor impacto), Al llegar a Rocqe Records vieron en la puerta algo inesperado, desde lejos Gustavo les gritó.

– ¡Ayuda! – gritó Gustavo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Next Chapter name: ¡Halloween!


	4. Extraño suceso

¡No me maten! siento mucho no haberlo subido antes, pero mi inspiracion para este fic no salía, este va dedicado a GustavoRusherBoy13.

* * *

4 Capitulo: Extraño suceso

– ¡Ayuda! – gritó Gustavo desde la puerta de Rocqe Records.

Los chicos fueron corriendo hacia Gustavo y vieron que atrás venían 2 policías.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kendall.

– Este hombre dañó propiedad privada – respondió un policía.

– ¡Esperen, no fui solo yo, él me ayudó! – exclamó Gustavo señalando a Logan.

– ¡Gustavo! – exclamó Logan, los policías lo tomaron por los brazos – esperen chicos yo no hice nada – se defendió Logan – Gustavo diles que yo no hice nada – dijo Logan entre dientes.

Gustavo no respondió nada, los policías llevaron a Logan y a Gustavo hacia el auto policial, Carlos, James y Kendall se preocuparon y fueron hacia la patrulla, Kendall siguió detrás de la misma hasta que no pudo más, este se notaba más preocupado de lo normal, volvió hacia James y Carlos.

– Iremos por él – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si – respondió Kendall.

Los chicos fueron a la comisaría, allí estaban Gustavo y Logan en una pequeña celda, pidieron pasar a hablar con ellos, pero los policías dijeron que solo uno podía pasar, entre todos decidieron que Kendall iría.

– Hola Logan – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall, debes sacarme de aquí por favor – saludó y pidió Logan.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te saque de aquí? – preguntó Kendall.

– Creo que puedo pagar fianza, Gustavo pagaría la de los dos pero solo puede pagar la de él, y lo dejarán salir en unos pocos minutos – respondió Logan – Kendall estoy muy asustado, dijeron que tengo solo dos opciones, ó pago la fianza ó me llevan a prisión un mes, no quiero ir a prisión – continuó Logan un poco triste.

– Te sacaré de aquí, pagaré la fianza ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó Kendall.

– Creo que son quinientos dólares – respondió Logan.

– ¿¡Quinien…?! – exclamó Kendall, seguido de un suspiro – no te preocupes, iré a pagarlos – continuó Kendall.

Kendall fue hacia el escritorio de la secretaria, pagó los quinientos dólares y fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba Logan, Gustavo ya no estaba.

– ¿Y Gustavo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Ya se fue – respondió Logan.

Un policía llegó en ese instante y abrió la celda, Logan salió y miró a Kendall confundido.

– ¿Pagaste? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, había estado ahorrando hace un mes para tener dinero si algo sucede, pero esto es más importante – respondió Kendall.

Logan abrazó a Kendall fuertemente – ¡Gracias Kendall, muchas gracias!, Juro que te pagaré cada dólar – agradeció Logan.

– No te preocupes por eso – afirmó Kendall.

– No Kendall, te pagaré todo, y no digas nada más – continuó Logan.

Los chicos seguían sin separarse del abrazo, estaban solos, no había ningún policía cerca, de un momento a otro sus labios comenzaron a juntarse, terminando en un beso, se separaron y no dijeron nada, los chicos salieron, James y Carlos estaban esperando, salieron de la comisaría y fueron de nuevo al Palm Woods en taxi. Al llegar, James y Carlos fueron a su habitación, se cambiaron y bajaron a la piscina, Kendall y Logan fueron a ver televisión.

– Logan, ¿Sobre lo que pasó en la comisaría? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿El beso? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kendall.

– Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Yo te gusto? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

Kendall no sabía que responder, tal vez amaba a Logan, pero no se había dado cuenta y en ese momento el estaba con Jo y Logan con Camille.

– ¿Kendall? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Logan viendo a su amigo distraído.

– Estaba pensando que, puede que tú me gustes, pero estoy con Jo y tu con Camille – respondió Kendall – ¿Yo te gusto? – preguntó Kendall.

– S-Si Kendall, tú me gustas, me has gustado desde la vez que fuimos a ese campamento en Minnesota – respondió Logan – ¿Recuerdas? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, lo recuerdo – respondió Kendall.

* * *

Flashback:

Un día común en Minnesota. Cuatro chicos de 15 años decidieron ir a acampar, pero sus madres no estaban de acuerdo, ellos buscaron la manera de poder ir y encontraron que ese día había un campamento y podían ir adolescentes de 13–15 años, les comentaron a sus madres y ellas aceptaron, fueron al lugar donde era el campamento, debían dormir por parejas, así que decidieron que Kendall y Logan estarían juntos en una tienda y James y Carlos en otra. Él lugar al que habían ido era lejos de la civilización, casi a dos horas de la misma, Logan estaba un poco asustado, el le temía a los osos, y a los lobos y a los insectos, en fin, le temía a toda vida animal que pudiera haber en el bosque, que pudiera hacerle daño. El campamento duraba 5 días, los chicos llegaron al lugar junto con los otros adolescentes que también irían; al llegar al lugar, todos buscaron un lugar donde armar su tienda, todos la armaron cerca de los otros, excepto Kendall y Logan. Carlos retó a Kendall para que armara su tienda un poco mas lejos de los otros, este no se podía negar o perdería su reputación como aventurero y cincuenta dólares; Kendall habló con Logan, este aceptó, fueron a un lugar alejado, armaron su tienda y encendieron una fogata, lo que no sabían era que estaban en un lugar peligroso, pues había probabilidades de que un animal salvaje los atacara. Se acostaron a dormir, Kendall cayó dormido en ese instante, pero Logan, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, escucho un sonido de entre los arbustos y se asustó.

– Kendall… ptsss Kendall… ¡Kendall! – llamó Logan.

– ¿Qué sucede Logan? – preguntó Kendall adormilado.

– Escuché algo afuera – respondió Logan – ya me dio miedo ¿Podemos volver cerca de los otros? – preguntó Logan asustado.

– No podemos volver, perdería cincuenta dólares, y no los tengo – respondió Kendall.

En ese momento volvió a sonar algo afuera, provocando un grito por parte de Logan – Kendall vámonos por favor – pidió Logan aun más asustado.

– Logan, no te preocupes, es solo hoy – continuó Kendall tratando de calmar a Logan – si estas muy asustado puedo abrazarte – continuó Kendall.

– Gracias Kendall, eso sería de ayuda – agradeció Logan.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y lo abrazó – aquí estaré para ti Logan – calmó Kendall a Logan.

– Gracias Kendall – agradeció Logan.

Los chicos volvieron a dormir, Logan durmió bien, sabiendo que Kendall estaría ahí para él.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

– Entonces Kendall, ¿Yo te gusto? – preguntó Logan.

– Si Logan, esa vez en el campamento, cuando estabas asustado y me lo dijiste, ofrecí abrazarte para poder sentirte cerca de mí, me has gustado siempre, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decirtelo – respondió Kendall – ¿Q–Quieres s–ser m–mí n–novio? – preguntó Kendall nervioso.

– ¿Y Jo? ¿Y Camille? – preguntó Logan.

– Primero respondeme ¿si quieres ser mí novio? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– S–Si _Kenny_– respondió Kendall nombrando el nuevo apodo para Kendall.

– ¿Kenny? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, es tu nuevo apodo – respondió Logan.

Kendall rió – Está bien _Logie_– continuó Kendall con un apodo para Logan.

– ¿Jo y Camille? – preguntó Logan.

– No lo sé, debemos hablar con ellas – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Logan.

– Vamos – respondió Kendall.

Kendall y Logan se levantaron del sillón y fueron a hablar con sus respectivas novias. Kendall tocó a la puerta de Jo.

– Hola Jo – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall, ¿Qué sucede? – saludó y preguntó Jo.

– Debo hablar contigo – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien, pasa – continuó Jo.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall entrando al apartamento de Jo.

Kendall y Jo fueron a un sillón y se sentaron.

– Bueno Jo… – habló Kendall.

– ¿Terminarás conmigo? – preguntó Jo.

– ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó Kendall.

– Solo supuse, ¿Decías? – respondió Jo.

– Veras, Logan estuvo en la comisaría hoy, y si no pagaba la fianza lo llevarían a prisión un mes, el no tenía dinero, yo pagué la fianza, y lo dejaron salir, el me abrazó y me agradeció por pagar la fianza, y cuando menos pensábamos, estábamos besándonos – explicó Kendall.

– Se besaron y ahora son… novios – continuó Jo.

– Si – respondió Kendall – ¿Estas enojada? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, y te apoyaré con lo que necesites – respondió Jo.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall y abrazó a Jo.

Kendall salió y volvió a subir al 2J. Allí estaba Logan esperándolo.

– ¿Qué dijo Jo? – preguntó Logan.

– Ella nos apoya, y no está enojada, lo tomo muy bien – respondió Kendall – ¿Y Camille? – preguntó Kendall.

– Dijo lo mismo – respondió Logan – solo falta decirle a los chicos, ¿Donde están? Se está haciendo tarde – continuó Logan.

– Creo que bajaron a la piscina – respondió Kendall.

Logan se levantó y fue hacia la ventana que daba a la piscina, solo se veían dos personas, Carlos y James – allí están – continuó Logan.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Están nadando – respondió Logan – están solos – continuó Logan.

– Mañana les decimos, dejemos que pasen un rato solos, y nosotros podemos estar solos también – continuó Kendall.

Logan rió – está bien – terminó Logan.

Logan fue al sillón y se sentó al lado de Kendall, este lo abrazó y encendió el televisor. Luego de un rato, Logan cayó dormido en el hombro de Kendall, este también se durmió. En ese momento, James y Carlos entraron al 2J, y vieron a Kendall y Logan abrazados y dormidos.

– ¡Kendall! ¡Logan! – gritaron James y Carlos al unísono.

Los dos chicos despertaron en ese momento y miraron a sus dos amigos.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

pasen por mi otro fic: No Idea


End file.
